When your in love with A Weasley twin
by CharlieBoox
Summary: Alicia Spinnet finds herself falling for George Weasley, but what will happen when Draco Malfoy wants her too? - First fanfict so please be nice.  AS/GW & FW/AJ, LJ/KB DM/AS xD
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I don't own any of these characters or Harry Potter, they belong to JK Rowling xD**_

He was her friend, and only her friend. Alicia Sophie Spinnet had found herself falling in love with one of her best friends, the better half of the Weasley twins, also known as George Fabian Weasley. They had been best friends since they were little, and had grown up with each other. Alicia was tall and slim, with long curly blonde hair. She had two round bright blue eyes, a small nose and heart shaped lips. Alicia's family like the Weasley, were pure blood, and also the families were rather large. She had two older brothers Ryan and Jake, along with two younger sisters Jessica and Nicole.

16 year old Alicia was sitting in the common room of Gryffindor tower with her six best friends Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, and finally Fred and George Weasley. She looked over her book at George, her eyes raking up and down his tall, muscular body, as if he knew she was watching her, he looked up from notes he and his brother were making and his blue eyes met hers. Alicia felt her cheeks burn red.

"You okay there Leesh?" Fred said to her also looking up at her.

She stuttered "I-I-yeah, I'm fine Freddy"

She gave Angelina a sideways glance "Umm.. Angie, wanna go for a walk? I feel a bit sick"

She lied but before Angelina had even answer George had stood up

"I'll go with you Leesh" he said pulling her up from the couch. Alicia smiled lopsidedly, her hand burning from Georges touch "O-okay"

She glared at Fred and Lee who were making kissing faces as George pulled her common room and out of the portrait hole. As she and George walked down the grand stair case, walking close to each other. She peered at him curiously from the corner of her eyes; felling nerves build in her stomach. She looked away from him walking forward out of the doors and into the grounds. It was still rather light, the sky was a pinkie colour. She was shocked when George grabbed her arm and shoved against the walls, leaning his body against hers, with his face close to hers. She looked at him curiously.

"George wh-" She was cut off by him crashing his lips against hers, Alicia was surprised but found herself kissing him back, running a hand through his hair. She felt him pull her closer to him, placing his hands on her hips. He pulled away, leaving her gasping for air; she stared at him, smiling.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." She ran a hand down his cheek gently, as his gave her a cheeky grin.

"I think I can guess, I've wanted to do that since we were about 13" he smiled widely, kissing her again.

"Well, look what we have here, two blood traitors in love" the voice drawled out from behind them, causing them to jump and spill round to see Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and a few others standing behind them with their wands out.

**_Authors notes: So what did you guys think of this first chapter? Feel free to leaves comments via reviews This is my First ever Fanfiction so please be nice._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: I most unfortunately do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does **__**J**_

George pulled out his own wand, stepping in front of Alicia "What do you want ferret? We're kind of busy." He snarled at the Slytherins, while taking Alicia's hand in his own.

Alicia glared over his shoulder with her own wand out, pointing it at Pansy who had hers at George. Malfoy had a strange look in his eyes that Alicia didn't like the look of at all.

"Well, firstly Weasel, we wanted to know what a beautiful girl like her is doing with you. But then again, her father is a lot like yours, interested in the muggle scum"

He said while taking a step forward, looking at body as if it was some sort of prize "I was thinking about writing to my farther, to see if he could get a marriage between us Allie, you wouldn't have to pretend to like this scum that way."

Alicia glared at Malfoy's nickname for her "Its Spinnet to you Ferret, I don't remember you being close enough to call me Allie" Her voice thick with hate "And I'd rather jump off a cliff then marry you Malfoy." She said while taking a bold step forward "Now if you would please piss off, unless you would like a broken nose"

George smirked at the Slytherins who had taken a hasty step back "Well, you heard her; she doesn't want anything to do with you"

He said going closer to Malfoy and scrunching up his fists. Malfoy just smirked "Sorry, no can do, you see I'm not leaving without getting a date, with your pretty little girlfriend"

George's face went red with anger, and aimed a hard punch which hit Malfoy square in the nose, along with a knee in the stomach. "She's not interested. Come on Leesh!" He pulled her away from the group of Slytherins who had crowded around Malfoy's body on the floor. They rushed quickly into a secret passageway, where Alicia stopped George.

"You shouldn't have aggravated him like that, I don't want you to get into trouble because of me" She said with a small smile.

George laughed "Leesh, I get into trouble because of you all the time!" He said, giving her a peck on the lips "Come on, let's get back to the common room to see if Fred's asked Angelina out yet"

Alicia laughed "I doubt it! He's dating that Ravenclaw anyway, he may not be the most sensible boy, but he knows not to cross Megan- or whatever her name is!"

George grinned at her "He dumped her this morning, said she was to clingy.. Oh and apparently she wasnt a very good kisser, from what I saw she wasn't very happy with him" He laughed running a hand through Alicia's hair.

She grinned "So, am I a good kisser?" Alicia raised an eyebrow, pulling him closer to her.

"Hmm... you may need to remind me" George said, then pressing his lips against hers, running his tongue along her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth. A cough was heard from close to them, causing George to pull away

"Merlin's beard, you try and kiss somebody, and you keep on getting interrupted! Now what do you want?" They both turned to see two Gryffindor second years with blushing cheeks, one of which was Alicia's little sister Jessica who had her mouth open, staring at them.

"Umm... Fred and Lee sent us to find you, they said something about a prank tomorrow morning and thought that George should stop snogging Leesh, no matter how pretty she is, and get his arse back to the -errrrmm- fucking tower before they come get him themselves" Jessica blushed giving George a hesitant look.

Alicia giggled, walking over to her sister and giving her a hug "Thanks Jess, but I'd rather you didn't use that language. Mum and dad would murder me!" She grinned, grabbing George's hand pulling him away from the two young girls and back towards the Common Room. Once they reached the portrait, George said the password 'Polyjuice Potion' and they quickly entered, walking over to their friends.

"Ahhhh, finally you two! You took your bloody time!" Fred said, with a wide grin on his face as Alicia blushed, pulling his twin away from her, and dragging him to the couch "You kept us waiting on our important plans Forge." George laughed giving his brother a playful shove as Alicia sat next to Katie and Angelina.

Katie smiled at Allie "Leesh Angie, you two want to play some exploding snap while we wait for the morons to finish their plans" She said ignoring the twins and Lee's protests. "Sure, I'd love to Kit-Kat" Angie and Alicia replied together, smiling at their best friend. A few hours passed, along with few accidents, through Katie did manage to lose both of her eyebrows, and a few loud mutters from the twins and lee such as 'nahh, that's too simple' or 'they would know it was us', this however made the three girls extremely nervous and didn't like the sound of those comments if they were planning to prank them.

Angie sighed standing up, "Well, we are off to get ready for bed, so yeahh…" She finished lamely, dragging Alicia up and walking quickly to their dorm, where she closed the door quickly. "so what happened with you and a certain Red head today?" She asked Alicia grabbing her Pj's from under her pillow. Alicia blushed; smiling "Oh he kissed me" her smile began wider, thinking about the kiss. "So you spent about forty-five minutes snogging" Angie said, while pulling her red pj trousers and a black tank top on. Alicia snorted "no, actually Malfoy came and tried to get me to go out with him! The stupid idiot doesn't see that he gives me the creeps! And the fact that we are slightly related is even grosser!" Alicia shuddered pulling on some blue cotton shorts and a light green bagging shirt that ended mid-thigh. Angie gagged "that's sick! Why would he even try that?". Alicia smirked "George then beat him up, and we came here". Both girls laughed, walking down the staircase to say goodnight, noticing that Katie and Lee had already gone to bed. They walked over to the twins, who instantly let their blue eyes wonder over their bodies. "night guys, try not to stay up –too- late!" the girls said, giving each twin a hug, while Angie and Alicia walked up the staircase, George came walking to the bottom of the stairs. "um, Leesh, can you err…umm… come here?" Alicia giggled, "yeah okay, Georgie" She ran down to the bottom of the staircase stopping in front of George "May I help you?" He grinned, kissing her gently on the lips "yeah… umm… do you want to go…out…oh…with me" this made Alicia giggle again "I'd love to George, there's no need to get nervous, I would always say yes to you" She winked at him before running back up the stairs and into her dark dorm and into bed leaving behind a shocked George.

_**Authors note: hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter? I'm quite happy how it turned out, but yeah. Okay so im not sure when the 3**__**rd**__** chapter will be up as, I've got exams, college, work and I've now been forced into cheerleading and 3 days of next week I won't have the internet unless I'm on my phone. So the new chapter may be up not next Sunday, or hopefully before that **__**J**__** thanks to everyone who reviewed 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

An: I most unfortunately don't harry potter but J.K. Rowling does

It had been a week since George Weasley had asked Alicia out, neither of them had mentioned it to each other. George had pulled himself away from Alicia, giving her the occasional hug or kiss on the forehead. Alicia began to get worried that George had changed his mind, so when she told her worries to Angelina and Katie, all three of them had decided that Alicia should try really hard to get Georges attention. So on Friday morning Alicia got up at 6:00am and had a long shower, taking care to shampoo her blonde hair twice and to use her expensive conditioner, which she rarely used except of special occasions. She quickly changed into clean school robes, spraying on some of her perfume that was on a higher shelf in the bathroom. Alicia walked out of the bathroom, glancing at the clock to see it was 7:30; she was grabbed by Angelina and shoved into a chair.

"Angie! Calm down! We have an hour till breakfast!" She smiled up at her best mate who was grabbing a bristle hair brush and a couple of hair bands. Angelina walked round behind Alicia and started brushing out any knots in her hair. The door to their dorm burst open causing Alicia and Angelina's roommates to jump out of bed with a start.

"Katie dear, let's not try to give everyone a heart attack, kay?" Said Taylor Jones with a sleepy smile as she walked towards the bathroom.

Alicia watched her other roommate Dani quickly get dress and ran out the dorm. Alicia did not particularly care to wonder what Dani was up to as neither of the two girls liked each other and tended to fight a lot.

Katie grinned, nodding "Sure Tay, if that's what you want" Katie walked quickly across the room where her two mates were with her wand in hand. "So Angie what do you want me to Leesh's face?"

Angelina was silent for a moment; tugging on a knot before answering "umm, keep it natural, just cover up a few impurities and curl her lashes" She pulled out her own wand, doing a spell that caused Alicia's hair to go extra shiny. Angelina pulled Alicia's hair up into a high ponytail with a few loose curls to frame her face.

Katie covered Alicia's face with a light amount of makeup and curled her long lashes with her wand. She grinned putting on a light pink lip gloss on Alicia heart shaped lips. "You look great Leesh! I mean, you usually look great, but you look even more beautiful today!"

Alicia laughed standing up and patting Katie's blond head "come on, I'm starving." She smiled widely locking arms with Angelina and Katie walking out of the dorm laughing. They walked into an empty common room, except for two people. A tall red headed boy had his back to them, his arms wrapped around a medium height brown head girl. Alicia mentally noted that this boy looked rather like one of the twins, or their little brother Ron. She smiled slightly wondering whether Ron and Hermione had finally saw that they were perfect for each other but this thought was crushed when Angelina cleared her throat loudly, causing the pair to jump and pull apart. Standing there was Alicia roommate Dani and to Alicia's horror, George.

"Leesh, I.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't… I don't like her.. She.. Came on to me" He took a step towards the girls, Alicia felt her eyes fill with tears. "Oh really! So how come you have barely paid any attention to me" She glared at him, slapping him hard in the face before walking past him and Dani and out of the portrait. She ran quickly down the grand stair case, shoving past people with tears in her eyes, Alicia ignored people who were calling her name. She was barely paying attention to where she was going, running straight in Hagrid causing her to fall to the floor, who had been walking down the corridor with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Hagrid quickly pulled Alicia up by the shoulders, setting her down on her feet.

"you okay Alicia?" He frowned seeing the tears over her face. "I'm fine Hagrid, thanks.. Im sorry about running into you, I should have been paying attention to where I was going…" He smiled warmly down at her "No, no its fine!" Alicia smiled forcefully back, dusting herself off.

Professor Dumbledore took a step towards her, wand in hand "Here let me, miss Spinnet" He gave his wand a quickly flick removing the dust from her robes.

Alicia rubbed the back of her neck "thanks sir..umm… I had better go.." She took a step around them, walking away until she heard her name being called.

"Spinnet, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me" Professor McGonagall said kindly, Alicia wasn't used to the lack of sternness in her voice, probably because she was usually telling Alicia off. Alicia nodded "thanks professor" She turned, walking around the corner, before running again past the great hall and out of the doors, into the grounds. Alicia ran as fast as she could towards the lake, pausing as she saw Harry Potter standing there.

"Hey Harry" She said listlessly, walking slowly over to him. He turned giving her a smile "Hey Alicia, whats up?" She stared out over the lake "I.. don't think me and George are friends anymore.." at this she burst into tears.

Harry who was startled by her tears, awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, patting her back gently. "Oh im sure that's not true.."

Alicia cried into his shoulder "Yes, it is ! I walked into him kissing Dani! And…and!" She explained to him about the night they kissed and Malfoy "and, now I just don't know what to do!" She finished pulling away from Harry, who much to her surprise was getting rather tall.

He gave her a pained smile "I know what you mean, Ron hasn't spoken to me since my name got called out of that cup…he thinks I put my name in"

Alicia paused, she had forgotten about their fight "I'm sure he will get over it Harry, after you kick Krum's butt next week on the first task." She gave him a small proud smile, Alicia was rather worried about Harry being in this task, as he was like a younger brother to her but she was sure he could handle it.

Harry smiled "thanks Alicia, you seem to be the only one who believes in me" Alicia rolled her eyes "that's not true Harry, every single Gryffindor is behind you even Ronald." She took his hand a squeezing it "you ready for the task?"

He nodded "as ready as I will ever be, Hermione has been helping me practise as much as possible!" Harry grinned, his green eyes sparkling brightly "so what do you think of Krum and Fleur then?"

Alicia pulled a face "Krum is…okay, but he needs to smile more! And Fleur is definitely part veela and quite stuck up" She looked at the castle "you had better go Harry, you'll be late to class"

"what about you? Don't you have class?" He frowned, a crease forming on his forehead

Alicia shrugged "I think I'm going to go to Hogsmeade….using that one eyed witch passage" She gave him a small smile "I need to clear my head and Snape is not going to help me do that."

Harry still frowned "that's not the only reason you don't want to go to potions is it..." Alicia sighed "no… George is my partner and… I don't want to see him right now..." She looked at the floor

Harry nodded "Ahhhh, don't blame you then" He gave her a quick hug "How bout I walk you to the passage way… I'm going past it anyway..." Alicia nodded, walking slowly towards the school "yeah okay, if you're sure"

They walked in a comfortable silence, with Alicia dragging her feet slightly causing her to trip a few times. Every time she tripped, Harry would catch her before she fell at which Alicia would blush red, muttering "thanks"

As they walked through the now empty corridors, Alicia went through the pockets of her robes, checking for a few galleons. Alicia and Harry stopped outside the passage "thanks Harry, for being there... you know..." She stopped looking at the floor, before giving Harry a quick hug. She watched him wave to her and walk down the hallway towards his lesson.

Alicia tapped the one-eyed witch with her wand, muttering "Dissendium", She stepped into the passage walking towards Hogsmeade. The end of the tunnel led to the cellar of Honeydukes in which she climbed up into. Alicia came face to face with a cheery looking Mrs Dukes who own Honeydukes "Oh hello Alicia! You should have told us you were coming? Where are Fred and George?"

Alicia looked at the floor, shrugging "in class I suppose" She gave Mrs Dukes a small smile. "I can't stop… I was thinking about going for a drink in the three broomsticks" Mrs Dukes gave Alicia a soft pat on the cheek, walking her out of the shop and biding her goodbye.

Alicia walked slowly down the street towards the pub. She paused noticing two men walking closer to her, one had flaming red hair, with a muscular look to him, and the other was quite shabby looking, with sandy coloured hair. Alicia quickly realised that both of these men had recognised her and one of which would not let her stay out. She turned round and started walking back towards Honeydukes, but a long, strong arm came round from behind her.

"And where do you think you are going, little girl?" A deep voice close to her ear, Alicia could feel his breath against her neck, she giggled reluctantly as it tickled her skin. "Hmm, back to school Mr Weasley, where else?" She turned round to face a grinning Charlie Weasley and slightly behind him a smiling Professor Lupin.

Charlie laughed "the real question is.. What are you doing out of the school?" He patted Alicia's head gently "and why does that lovely face of yours look like it's been hit by a bludger?"

Alicia gave a small shrug "I needed to escape" She sighed "i don't have a lovely face Charlie, I'm just plain old me."

Charlie frowned "You are anything but plain Allie, you are one of the prettiest girls I know and I happen to adore you" Charlie gave a kiss on the forehead "Come on little sister, lets go for a drink." He wrapped an arm turning round to face Professor Lupin "Well, it was nice seeing you Remus, I better get this misfit a drink and then back to the castle" He grinned

Professor smiled at Alicia and Charlie, Alicia now looking at him properly, noticed that he looked thinner than the last time she had seen him and he had more grey hairs than before "Of course Charlie, I understand" He put a hand into his pocket, pulling out a large chocolate bar, tossing it to Alicia, who caught it easily "You look like you could do with it Alicia, send you father my regards" He patted Alicia's shoulder gently, then shaking Charlie's hand, before walking past them and down the street.

Alicia looked into Charlie's blue eyes, noticing with a pain in her chest, that both Charlie and George had the exact shade of blue in their eyes. "C'mon you, let's go get a butterbeer, while you tell Cheeky Charlie what's the matter" He gave her a goofy grin, before leading her towards the three broomsticks.

An: Okayyy, im sorry I haven't updated in a while! I actually had most of this chapter ready but I then decided to change it. Again im sorry, my life has been pretty hectic the last two weeks, good news is : I passed all of my exams- managing to get A's and B's in all of them, so YAY! And the bad news is: I unfortunately broke up with my bf.. which is generally why Alicia & George don't get together in this chapter… It was a lot different and happier before I changed it ! Soo please review and thank you to anyone who has reviewed !


	4. Chapter 4

An; I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does

Alicia was pulled into the three broomsticks by Charlie Weasley who was acting more like a excited 10 year old by the minute. Alicia rolled her eyes as Charlie started bouncing in front of Madam Rosmerta; she gave him a shove towards to nearby table.

"Go sit down, you overgrown child!" Alicia smiled at the older women across the bar, who was staring at Charlie with a wide smile. "Two butterbeers' please "whilst pulling out a galleon and two sickles.

Madam Rosmerta nodded turning her back on Alicia and grabbing two bottles, waving her wand causing the bottle lids to pop off "here you go, dear" Alicia put the money on the counter "Oh and please try and control Mr Weasley" Alicia nodded, giggling before walking over to the table where the red head was sitting. She put a bottle in front of Charlie who grabbed it taking a large gulp.

"Now, what's up buttercup?" He said raising an eyebrow at her; Alicia noticed that a small crease had appeared on his forehead

"It's… George…I-I mean….." Alicia didn't know how to explain everything that had happened to Charlie "He – I mean we- I- we kissed and then he ignored me and then he kissed her and now I'm confused!" She took a large gulp of butterbeer, almost drinking half of it in one go and sitting down on the wooden seat opposite the red-headed man.

Charlie was looking at her with an angry expression "He kissed you and then kissed someone else…I'm going to kill him!" He took a sip of butterbeer "you wait until your brothers and Bill hear about this.. George is going to be a dead man"

Alicia looked down at the table "no it doesn't matter Charlie.. I should be getting back to school…" She jumped up from her seat, finishing her drink quickly. Charlie stood up "It does matter.. You're like my little sister, and I hate it when you upset!" Alicia looked up at the older boy; she loved how she could tell him anything.

Alicia walked round the table hugging Charlie tight, sniffing into his neck "Oh Charlie, who knew you could be so sentimental?" She giggled lightly as Charlie wrapped his arms around her tightly.

He kissed her forehead "Shut up Leesh, I'll have you know I'm very sentimental!" Charlie looked over Alicia head at the door "I'd better get you back to school, before someone notices that you have gone"

Alicia snorted "Sure Charlie, whatever you say." She sighed, nodding "Okay, back to the torture I go" Alicia took Charlie's hand pulling him out of the three broomsticks. Once they were one the path leading back to Honeydukes, Charlie let go of Alicia's hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, She looked up at him raising an eyebrow "I have a question, why aren't you in Romania?" Alicia was rather surprised that Charlie was in Hogsmeade.

Charlie shrugged "I came over for a visit… and I thought I'd stay until the first task, I bet it's going to be amazing Leesh!" He grinned at her stopping at the door of Honeydukes "Now, I want you to look after yourself and make sure you annoy the twins as much as possible!"

Alicia smiled, raising an eyebrow not believing his excuse "right. So you don't know anything about it then?" She giggled giving him a warm hug "Yes Charlie I promise to look after myself and make their lives hell"

Charlie snorted "No I don't, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." He kissed her cheek "now, go on back to school and don't let me catch you out of the boundaries again"

Alicia rolled her eyes giving Charlie a wave before heading into Honeydukes then back through the passage to the school. She crept out of the one eyed witch looking around at the empty corridors, she sighed knowing that everyone would still be in class. "Back to the common room it is" Alicia muttered to herself walking slowly down the corridor.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity" A voice came from behind Alicia. She turned sharply coming face to face with Draco Malfoy, who she noticed had his face uncomfortably close to hers.

She glared at him "just leave me alone Malfoy" Alicia took a step away from the boy "Why aren't you in class?" Malfoy however seemed intent to being as close to Alicia as possible "Oh, I didn't fancy going to class today, what about you?" He leaned forward slightly, his head almost touching hers. "I had a free" Alicia gave him a hard shove away from her, before walking quickly away from him and back to Gryffindor tower. She didn't notice him follow her, so when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom she was a little more than shocked.

"What in Helga Hufflepuff do you think you are doing?" Alicia was glaring at the blonde boy who was leaning against the teacher's desk smirking. "I wasn't done talking to you Allie, dear.. you see as your future husband, I think I have the right to have a conversation with you"

Alicia growled, muttering under her breath "For the last time, I'd rather marry Fang than you! And don't call me Allie!" She was beginning to get fed up with boys "now, if you are done stalking me, I'd like to get back to my common room" Alicia walked to the door but found Malfoy in her way.

"Well, actuarially I don't think you going anywhere "He sneered at her taking her hand forcefully. This caused Alicia to raise an eyebrow before pulling out her wand and pointing it at Malfoy "now, let me get this clear to you, We are NOT going to get married, and if you don't let go of my hand I will remove a certain body part that you may need in later life to reproduce" This threat seemed to do the trick as Malfoy went pale and let go of Alicia's hand, but much to her disappointment he did not look like he was about to give up. Alicia pushed past him and walked out of the door as the bell went signalling break, She sighed running up one on flight of stairs before coming to the fat Lady. "Polyjuice Potion" Alicia said in a bored voice just as the Fat Lady opened her mouth, she climbed through the portrait hole, looking around the common room. Alicia quickly found George who had his arm around Dani's waist.

"Oh great" She muttered more to herself before walking quickly across the room and up the stair case towards the girls dormitories. Alicia kicked the door open angrily to find Angelina, Katie and Taylor sitting on her bed "hey guys, how was potions?" She walked over, sitting on Angelina lap who hugged her tight.

"Oh Leesh! I'm so sorry that George was such a git! Fred and Lee were furious when they found out! They said that if he ever came near you again then they would break his nose!" Angie said this quickly "Oh it was terrible! We almost didn't come up with an excuse for you being absent but the Fred covered you by saying that you weren't well this morning"

Alicia wrapped an arm around Angie's shoulder, smiling slightly "Its fine…. I just don't think I can forgive him… you know" She shrugged, her eyes filling up with tears "I don't want Fred and Lee to get in a fight with George over me"

Taylor and Katie looked at each other "well, we heard something rather interesting in the bathrooms this morning; it appears that Dani and Malfoy were talking to each other last night on the charms corridor" Katie sighed slightly "And from what I could find out, they were plotting something"

Alicia frowned "Wait, so you think they plotted everything?" She looked at Angie who was looking thoughtful "But why.. I mean, okay Malfoy may have a tiny obsession with me" the others snorted at this but Alicia carried on "and Dani may have liked George a bit more than friendship ever since the first year but…. "She stopped speaking at a loss for words "Look I don't care about what George and Dani do together. Come on… let's get to class…" She got off Angie's lap grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

The rest of the day was a blur for Alicia; she sat quietly in lessons, skipped lunch heading to the library instead and then ate in the kitchens for dinner with only the house elves for company. She dragged her feet clumsily up the grand staircase until she reached the 7th floor. "Password, dear?" She heard the Fat Lady say to her in a gentle tone. "Polyjuice Potion" Alicia replied in a quiet voice, as she climbed through the portrait hole Alicia was glad that the common room would be empty. Alicia however was surprised to find George Weasley sitting on a chair by the stairs leading to the Dormitories.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes that were usually bright, were dull. George stood up walking slowly towards Alicia "Leesh.. I swear I didn't kiss Dani.. She came on to me… You know Id never do that to you!"

Alicia looked at the floor "I don't know what to think George….. I mean you two looked pretty cosy at break. I mean I never really got why you would want to date me anyway. " She looked up at him "Besides, it doesn't matter now… you have D-Dani, Angie and Fred have each other, Katie and Lee are at it like gnomes every other night and I have.. Draco." Alicia didn't know why she was lying to her former best friend about her being with Malfoy; she thought it would irritate him the most.

George took a step closer to her "What do you mean you have Draco?" His eyes flashed angrily "Draco as in Draco Malfoy?"

Alicia forced a giggle "Of course, what other Draco do we know?" She shrugged "besides I don't see how it is any of your business to who I date" Alicia stepped round George and walked quickly up the stairs and into her dormitory, slamming the door closed.

"Crap! What in Merlin's underpants have I got myself into?" She walked over to her bed, finding her small black barn owl Romeo perched on her bedside table. Alicia smiled slightly, stroking him gently "I've got a job for you" She grabbed a quill and a few pieces of parchment before sitting on the floor, thinking about what to write.

_Dear __Mal-__ Draco,_

_I would like to apologise for my previous actions… I was in rather a terrible mood and really did not feel like talking to anyone. So I was wondering if you would be up to Hogsmeade next weekend. You know as a date? Please reply as soon as you can._

_Alicia._

Alicia sigh_e_d knowing that it wasn't a very good excuse and hoped that the Slytherin would be stupid enough to fall for it. She quickly put the letter in an envelope and sealed it before grabbing another piece of Parchment.

_Dear Mum, Dad and Nicole._

_Hey, hows everyone? Im fine, a lot has been happening here at Hogwarts, you know the usual, Homework, classes __supposedly best friends, who you like more than friends, stab you in the heart __ the tournament. Did you hear about Harry getting picked? Im sure you have but Merlin im so worried about him! He's 14! How is he going to compete in this?__Anyway, I saw Charlie today in Hogsmeade and I w__a__s wondering whether you knew why he was back?__Oh I saw Professor Lupin too, he sends his regards dad. Do you think you could send me a few more __books? I didn't take to many this year and since I seem to have a lot of spare time before bed I wnt something to do. Send my love to the family and Mrs & Mr Weasley. Love you._

_Alicia._

_p.s. Dad, how did your auror mission go? Get me anything ? _

Alicia again put the letter into an envelope sealing it and then standing up, walking over to Romeo. "Here you go, now one is for Draco Malfoy so get this to him as quickly as possible and once you have delivered that, get the other letter home to the parents" The owl lifted one of his legs and allowing her to tie the letters to it hooting loudly. "Have a safe flight Romeo" He jumped onto her arm and she walked to the window opening it and letting him take flight. Alicia watched Romeo until he became out of view and then walked into the bathroom to take a long shower

_An: _hey guys! What did you think of the chapter? And I think thank everyone who review, story alerted this! It means so much to me and made me smile like a loony for about 10 minutes sorry It took a while to put this up, I've been sick and busy with college so yeah I hoped you liked it! Any feedback would be welcomed!

Charlie


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I only own Taylor and Dani, J.K Rowling owns the rest.

Words in bold are from the Goblet of fire.

G POV:

George knew that from the moment he let Dani kiss him, no matter how many jokes he told, he would be hated. Word of the kiss had already spread around the school about the kiss and the whole day, George had to put up with mutters everywhere he went. Alicia was popular in all the houses; even the Slytherins seemed to like her. Fred, George's twin was mad at him. George gave a violent shudder from the memory of Katie and Angelina shouting at him after Alicia had ran off.

Fred and Lee looked up from their places opposite him in the Gryffindor Common, their eyebrows rose slightly, "Everything alright, Forge?" Fred said, leaning back in his seat, his eyes darting to the girl's dormitories where Angelina and Katie had disappeared a previous 2 hours earlier, their arms full of chocolate and butterbeer from the kitchens.

"Everything is fine Gred, just had a frightful thought" George replied, running a hand through his messy hair. Lee gave him a pointed look "Would this thought be on the reaction of two pissed off chasers after you had a bit too much fun this morning?"

Fred and George sighed together, George nodded "Yes it is I thought they were going to castrate me and ruin our mother dream of grandchildren."

A loud snort came from behind George "Your mother has enough children to fulfil her dream of grandchildren, George Fabien Weasley." Angelina said in an angry tone, Katie nodded, glaring at George before walking over to Lee and sitting in his lap allowing him to wrap his long arms around her.

"Where's Leesh?" Fred asked Angelina who had sat on the arm of his chair, after throwing George a dirty look. "She fell asleep, so we decided to let her sleep, we'll wake her up later" Fred nodded , leaning up towards Angelina and moving a loose strand of hair from her face, bringing up the conversation of the first task that was happening in two days' time. George blocked out his friends conversations and after a while stood up quietly "Night" he muttered, before turning towards the stairs. He waited until he was sure they were not looking his way before levitating himself up the girl's staircase, walking to Alicia Dormitory. He pushed the door open carefully, looking at the bed closest to the window where Alicia was laying fast asleep, curled up like a cat. George smiled slightly, wondering over to the bed and sitting lightly on the edge. He leaned down kissing her gently on the lips, chuckling slightly at the taste of chocolate.

He picked up the sleeping girl up in one of his arms before lifting the red and gold covers of the bed and tucking Alicia in gently. He knew that he didn't want Dani, like he wanted the pale girl in front of him. There was something special about Alicia that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She gave him butterflies just by looking at him, she made him laugh at the smallest things and unlike Dani, Alicia loved to laugh. George looked at Alicia's bedside table, smiling widely at the picture at the picture of him and Alicia, aged 15 throwing snow at each other. He remembered that it had been Angelina to take that picture and gave it to Alicia for her last birthday. George's attention was then caught by a letter next to the picture; the slanted writing was a deep green colour. He knew it wasn't his business to read the letter but he was curious to see who the letter was from, George grabbed the letter, smooth it out to read.

Dear Allie,

I knew you would change your mind about us. I'd love to go into Hogsmeade with you in Hogsmeade. Maybe I will introduce you to a better crowd of people then blood traitors and mudbloods that you usually hang with.

Well, goodnight my dearest love

Draco L. Malfoy.

George must have read this letter a few hundred times before putting it back on the bedside table and looking at the girl he loved "Oh Leesh... You don't know how sorry I am..." He kissed her forehead, standing up and turning around to come face to face with Taylor. "Oh hello Tay" George forced a smile onto his face.

Taylor however, didn't smile, she patted his arm comfortingly "Don't worry, Alicia will forgive you, you're the one person she can't stay mad at forever" George nodded giving the small girl a quick hug before walking to the door, his hands in his pockets. "Bye Tay, I hope your right." He walked slowly to his dormitories, dodging any Gryffindor that came his way, then collapsing onto his poster bed, staring out of the window until he finally fell asleep.

Alicia's POV:

Alicia, Angelina and Taylor walked slowly towards their first lesson of the day, Transfiguration. Alicia opened the classroom door, to find almost everyone in their seats and professor McGonagall at her desk getting ready for their lesson. Alicia had only taken a few steps forward before Taylor and Angelina swept past her, Angelina taking Alicia's usual place next to Fred, Taylor sitting in her usual place next to Lee. Alicia stood there, in a mixture of anger and shock, the only two spaces few were either next to a particular Slytherin who had the nasty habit of hexing anyone who sat next to him or Angelina's usual place next to George. She half wanted to take the risk of sitting next to the Slytherin but changed her mind, quickly moving to the seat next to the red headed boy, slamming her bag on the floor, pulling her wand out and also slamming it on her desk.

She knew George was staring at her with amusement, leaning back in his seat "Wow Allie, anyone would think you wouldn't want to sit next to me" He leaned closer to her ear "which we both know isn't true"

Allie glared angrily at him, shoving him away from her "Leave me alone George..." She noticed he was acting differently than usual but she thought bitterly that it was probably because he had perfect Dani for his girlfriend. She turned her attention to the lesson that was about to begin, turning raccoons into bags.

About 45 minutes later the Racoons were packed away, some with a few small errors. Allie had her head resting on her arms, looking out of the window, doing her best to ignore the boy next to her who was flicking paper aeroplanes' to his twin, who was doing the same. Professor McGonagall coughed loudly "Mr and Mr Weasley, will you two kindly stop acting like 1st years" She said in a harsh voice, causing Alicia to sit up.

'Now that those two have been kind enough to act their age,' said Professor McGonagall, with an angry look at the twins **"****I have something to say to you all.****The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialise with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth-years and above – although you may invite a younger student if you wish****. Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now then –"Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class. "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to – er – let our hair down,'" she said, in a disapproving voice. "But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."** She paused for a moment, looking round at the Slytherins "As will professor Snape"

The bell rang, signalling the end of lessons and the start of break, the class stood up with their bags over their shoulders, walking out of the classroom in groups. Angelina, Fred, Lee and Taylor came over to Alicia and George, grinning. Fred wrapped an arm around Alicia's shoulder "You look like you had fun with my dear brother" he whispered into her ear, smiling at her and pulling her out of the classroom without the others.

She sighed leaning on Fred "Oh yeah, the time of my life" Alicia wrapped her arm tightly around his waist "So this Yule Ball thing, should be fun..."

Fred looked at her eyebrow raised "Leesh, you hate those sort of things, it means dancing" he chuckled and was about to say something when Draco appeared in front of them.

"Allie, may I talk to you in private for a minute?" He said, glaring at Fred who was doing the same back.

"Yeah of course you can Draco…" She smiled letting go of Fred "I'll be back in a minute Freddie" Allie patted his arm, before being led by Draco around the corner "What did y-" she was cut off by Draco kissing her fiercely on the lips. Allie hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

Draco putting his hands on her hips, causing Alicia to feel uncomfortable, she didn't like many people touching her hips. It was just something that generally freaked her out. She pulled away from him "Well, I'll see you around" Draco said, before turning and walking down the corridor. Alicia watched him leave before sliding onto the ground and leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. A short while later Alicia heard footsteps coming towards her and another body sit next to her on the floor.

"You never came back" Fred said gently, pulling Alicia into his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

Alicia snuggled into his chest "what am I doing Fred? I honestly don't know anymore" She could feel tears forming in her eyes, a few sliding down her pale cheeks and into her lap. Alicia's head was lifted up by Fred "hey! Don't cry. Alicia Spinnet does not cry!" he said, wiping away the tears on her face "Leesh, you are one of the strongest, smartest and happiest girls I know, whatever you decide to do, George, Lee, Angelina, Kate, Taylor and I will be behind you" Fred smiled sadly "But I'm begging you, don't give up on George now, you've none each other for far too long to let it all go."

For the first time in a long time, Alicia was glad that Fred would always be there for her.

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter; I hope it makes up for it. I had the first half of the chapter written up and all I needed to do was type it up, and it was supposed to end with Georges POV but I decided it was too short and I had some time off college today so I decided to do some more but the good news is that I have Easter holidays now so more chapters will be up soon! Also, the future chapters will be closer to the book as I have finally got my goblet of fire back from my little sister. **


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't writing this. BUT I'M BACK :3 yeah, there will be a longer explanation at the end of this chapter.

Anywhooo, I'm going to get on with the story now :3

The Girl's Dormitories

Alicia stood in front of the full length mirror, pulling her long hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head. "This is amazing Katie, thank you so much" She said watching Kate do up the back of her dress tightly, causing it to hug her body. Alicia looked down at the light blue dress, that had a corset like torso and gently floated out at the bottom. Katie took a step back looking carefully at the dress biting her lip as she did so.

"All done" Katie said with a smile.

"You are so lucky that you're tall Leesh" Angelina said from her place on Alicia's bed, where she was stretched out, next to Alicia's purring cat.

"Not that lucky Angie, I can't wear heels easily" Alicia replied, turning round to face her two best friends as Katie pulled Angie off the bed and gave her a silk green dress. Alicia turned away again to put some make up on, flicking out wings on her eye-liner to make her blue eyes pop. She put her feet into a pair of white heels that were by her bed before looking at Angie and Katie who were now in their own dresses and doing their make up. Alicia grinned, looking at their dresses; Angelina's dress hugged her curves nicely, and had a halter neck. Katie had gone for a white lace dress that had a white ribbon running around her waist and tied up at the back. "You look amazing, honestly" She said as Katie slipped on a pair of black heels.

"Thanks darling" Angelina said as she disappeared into the bathroom and returning again a minute later with a pair of silver heels. "C'mon then you, I said to Fred and Lee that Katie and I would meet them in the common room"

Katie smiled widely "So, what's this Ravenclaw like Leesh?" she said holding the door open.

Alicia walked out of the door, babbling facts about the Ravenclaw.

The Boys Dormitories.

"Fred! You've been in there for an hour! What on earth are you doing in there?" George banged on the bathroom door before it opened and he came face to face with his twin, who was in his dark blue dress robes and had wet hair.

"George, it has not been an hour. Will you calm down and stop acting like a girl." Fred said, slipping past George and giving him a shove into the bathroom.

George nodded slowly walking into the bathroom and slamming the door to go have a shower. Fred looked at Lee, before getting out two large flasks filled with a mud like potion.

"Are you sure you want to do this Fred? I mean.. I know it's Leesh and your bother but..." Lee moved closer to Fred "George could end up hurting her more..."

Fred looked at the floor "I have to do this.. George needs her and I think she needs him... She just doesn't want to forgive him"

Lee frowned "Is all this really necessary ? You two are identical twins, you look like each other."

Fred sighed "Lee we have been over this, George is going to pretend to be me until we get into the hall and then I'm going to ask Angie for a dance while George pretending to me, goes and asks Leesh for a dance. She can tell us apart so hopefully she won't be able to do that.."

George opened the door, with a towel wrapped around his waist "Not backing out on me are you mate?" He tilted his head at his twin before pulling on his dark blue robes that matched Fred's.

"Of course not Georgie, of course not" Fred reached up and pulled out a few hairs adding them to one of the flasks while George did the same to the other, causing both of the potion to bubble and turn a blood red color.

"You are going to be in so much trouble if you get caught..." Lee said pulling on his black dress robes, frowning.

"Lee, will you stop worrying, we went through all this trouble getting the stuff, we can't back out now." George said in a firm voice, passing the flask with his hairs in to Fred and grabbing the flask his twin offered. "Ready Fred?"

"Ready George." Fred said before taking a large gulp of the potion in sync with his twin. Not much changed between the twins only a few small things did. A scar appeared on George's left eyebrow and Fred face became longer. Fred also grew an inch, before looking at Lee. "Well? Do I look like George?"

Lee laughed "Oh yeah, you do Fred.. I mean George" He winked at the twins "Before I forget, how did you get Angie to agree with this?"

George shrugged "It wasn't actually that hard... She agreed to it immediately" He grinned "Well Fred, you had better go get rid of Dani and I'll go meet up with your girlfriend." George chucked a few sweets at his twin who pocketed them.

"Keep your hands to yourself Georgie, not that you need too, Angel knows its you" Fred grinned before walking out of the dormitory with George and Lee on his heels.

The Common Room

(An: The twins are pretending to be each other so if I say 'Fred said with a wink at Angelina' that is George pretending to be Fred and if I say 'George looked at his feet, looking upset' that is Fred pretending to be George. Does that make sense? If not then tell me and in the next chapter i'll figure out another way to write it.)

"Where are they? Oh god, what if Lee changed his mind.. What if he thinks im a troll" Katie's voice was going higher and higher with desperation and it took all of Angelina's and Alicia's restraint not to roll their eyes.

"Of course he doesn't think you're a troll Katie, he's been snogging you the last few weeks" Alicia with a hint of amusement in her voice before nudging Katie with her elbow "Look here they come, no need to worry"

The three Gryffindor's watched as Fred, Lee and much to Alicia's annoyance George came over. "Evening ladies, sorry to keep you waiting" Fred said winking at Angelina, wrapping his arm around Angelina's waist and much to Katie's and Alicia's surprise, the usual snogging session between Angelina and Fred did not happen.

"Its fine, we weren't waiting long, were we Leesh?" Katie said, grabbing Lee's hand as he looked up and down.

Alicia glared at George, who to her satisfaction looked uneasy at her glare before turning to the others "Yeah, not long at all"

You look beautiful Leesh" Fred said quietly, looking at the floor before looking up quickly at her his ears going slightly red.

"Thanks Fred, don't look to bad yourself" Alicia smiled slightly at her "Well I better go, I said I'd meet Bradley Davies outside the Ravenclaw common room. I'll see you lot later" She glared at George again before heading towards the portrait. "By the way George, I wouldn't keep that girlfriend of yours waiting, she may start to think that you've gone to kiss some over girl."

Angelina let her mouth drop open "Wait! Bradley Davies! Roger Davies little brother? I didn't know it was him you were going with!"

Alicia nodded "Yeah, he asked, I accepted... he's not really that bad, better than his brother in any case." She shrugged before walking out of the portrait.

George bit his lip, before waiting until Alicia had disappeared through the portrait "Merlin's beard, I pity you Georgie. Why does Leesh have to be so scary when she's angry?"

Katie looked confused at George "What on earth? I think you have finally cracked. You're George, he's Fred" She gestured towards the twin standing next to Angelina.

"Yeah about that..We may have got hold of polyjuice potion and..erm... we turned into each other." Fred said nervously, shuffling his feet "So I can get Leesh to talk to me and hopefully try to make up..."

Katie stared at him "You two are identical twins, you don't need to be taking polyjuice.. how did you even get Polyjuice?"

George grinned "Firstly, Alicia can tell us apart because of the tiny differences in our faces and she would never believe that i'm George if we didn't change into each other... and secondly, it wasn't actually that hard" He looked at his twin "We got some on that day Snape was teaching us about it and there was a massive cauldron full of it... George and I set off a distraction, while Lee grabbed us some"

Katie raised an eyebrow at Lee "You helped them? Really Lee?"

Lee shrugged "I've been telling them it's not a good idea but c'mon if it gets Leesh talking to George again then it'll be worth it.."

Katie looked at Angelina who was uncommonly quiet, before looking at the twin next to Angelina "The only way she is going to talk to you -ever- again is if you get rid of the slut and prove to her that you want her."

He nodded slowly "We're getting rid of her today, which Fred you had better go do now, she's coming down the stairs" George looked at Angelina winking "Save me a dance Love, actually, make that two dances." He grinned before walking over to Dani who was wearing a tight blue dress that fell to the floor.

Lee pulled Katie closer, smiling widely "Come on then beautiful, lets head down to the hall" He winked at Fred, before walking out of the portrait hole with Katie.

Fred and Angelina watched them go before Fred turned towards her "I'm sorry that you couldn't go with Fred..." He looked at the floor, shuffling his feet.

Angelina smiled "Don't worry about it, once you sweep Leesh off her feet, I can spend the rest of the night with him" She took his hand squeezing it "Let's go before everyone starts to leave"

Fred nodded, squeezing her hand back "You look amazing by the way Angel"He grinned at her, following Katie and Lee out of the portrait hole.

A note from Charlie.

AN: Right so I do have a reason for my absence, since I last updated I have had exams which obviously I had to revise for as if I don't pass, I get kicked out of my college. I did pass so still going back. I originally thought, 'Yes! It's summer I can get back to my fanfiction' but no * **le sigh** * I have no been working for my uncle over the summer which has had me starting at 7:30 am and not finishing till 6pm. Every day except Sundays. So I've been really tired and I'd rather not write when I'm tired as it would be crap and I'd re-write it. I also have been pretty addicted to a site called Tumblr. (Well, I've been addicted for a while but the addiction has increased.) And every time I did sit down to write, it seduced me with it's awesomeness. I apologise for the wait but the next chapter should be up soon as I'm half way through writing it already. Please Review as it means a lot.

Charlie.

p.s: Sorry If you get a load of messages that I upload a new chapter, I had to delete this chapter about three times as I kept on seeing mistakes and I actually uploaded my biology homework for college by mistake. Sorry once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Alicia's POV:

"One… two… three… one…. Two…three" She mumbled under her breath, her eyes never leaving from her and her partners feet on the floor. Alicia heard an amused chuckle from her partner, causing her to look up with a raised eye brow. "Do I amuse you Davies?"

The tall bespectacled boy dancing with her, his large brown eyes innocently looking back at her, whilst his glasses slipped slightly down his nose as they danced. "Not at all Spinnet, Just I have one question" Bradley Davies, stood a whole head taller than her, unlike his brother he had sandy coloured hair with a large number freckles covering his nose and cheeks. He had a wide smile and opposite to his older brother, was more interested in his studies than the number of girls he could get.

"Well, I guess I could let ask one question Mr Davies, two if you're lucky" Alicia let out a small laugh as the boy dipped her, before leading her into a spin, causing her dress to flow nicely. Over Bradley's shoulder she could see Katie and Angelina dancing gracefully with their respected partners. She turned her attention back to Bradley, ignoring Fred's stare over Angelina's head as he danced with her.

Bradley laughed "Well, I guess it's my lucky night then" He grinned, pulling the blonde closer to him. "My question is why is it that you are probably one of the only purebloods I know that cannot, for the life in them, dance?" Bradley grinned cheekily "You're even worse than Longbottom." He nodded towards the fourth year who was dancing with Ginny, stepping on her toes almost every step.

"How do you know I'm the bad dancer, it could be just you." Alicia answered, her cheeks going red causing the Ravenclaw to chuckle softly. She concentrated on the movement of her feet as Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore gracefully danced past. "Remember Spinnet, step forward, step back, step side to the right and step forward again" McGonagall said with a small smile to the Gryffindor. "Yes Professor, I'm getting there." Alicia replied with a small nod.

"How about I make this easier on you Alicia" Bradley said with a relaxed grin, before picking her up and setting her feet on top of his, moving them both to the music. "Thanks Bradley, that is a lot easier." Alicia acknowledged with a small nod, leaning her head on the boys shoulder. "Thanks for coming with me today, I mean, I'd rather go with a friend than by myself..." She looked up at him "You weren't going to ask anyone right? Cause if you were you coul-"

Bradley cut her off with a shake of his head "Don't sweat about it Alicia, I wasn't going to ask anyone and was glad you could go with me... Like you said, better than going by yourself" He looked over her head "A Weasley twin is coming over, I can't tell which one though..." Alicia stiffed slightly but was relieved when Fred appeared with Angelina in toe.

"Mind if I steal your partner Davies?" Fred said as a new slower song started as Alicia and Bradley stepped apart. "I guess so Weasley, as long as you don't mind that I do the same." Angelina grinned at Bradley, grabbing his hand pulling him closer to her. Fred moved cautiously closer to Alicia, with a nervous look on his face. "Fred? Are you okay? I'm not going to bite or anything" Alicia grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips before wrapping her own arms around his neck. She found it easier to dance with Fred than with Bradley due to the Weasley being a lot stockier than the Ravenclaw. Fred gave her a faint small, moving her across the dance floor in tune to the music. "Sorry about that, I didn't know how happy you would be about dancing with me." Alicia frowned slightly, her eyebrows knotting together. "Why wouldn't I be happy? It's not as if you have done anything to Angelina or anything. Wait, have you?"

Fred let out a nervous laugh "No, no of course I haven't, I'd never do that to Fre- I mean, I'd never do that to Angelina" He pulled her closer, looking over to his twin through the corner of his eye who was now talking to Harry and Ron in the corner. Alicia carried on frowning at the ginger boy "Are you feeling okay? You haven't drunk any of those experiments of yours and it's gone to your head?" She sighed softly, biting her lower lip in concern.

"I haven't, I'm fine… I just want to say something and I don't know how you'll react..." Fred let his eyes wonder over the blonde girls face, searching for an answer. "Ask me Fred, whatever you have done, I'll forgive you or even if it's George, I'll forgive you both. Now please tell me. You're worrying me"

Fred sighed "I'm not Fred... I mean... I'm like Fred but I'm not him..." Alicia froze "What do you mean you're not..." Her mouth fell open slightly as the scar above the boy's eyebrow disappeared and he grew a tiny bit "George..." Alicia pushed the boy away from her. "Is this some kind of sick prank of yours?" She glared at him, ignoring the stares from the dancers around them. The fellow Gryffindor gulped "O-of course not, I'd never- It was just to get you to talk to me." He took a step closer to her. Alicia outraged, gracefully side stepped him and walked away "Yeah, you ruined that one Weasley. Stay away from me. You've ruined everything." She quickly made her way out of the hall ignoring the stares from other as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Alicia! Wait!" The real Fred ran after her, his dress robes billowing behind him. He grabbed her arm gently "C'mon Leesh, tell me what I have to do to make you better" Fred pulled Alicia closer to him, hugging her tightly and giving her a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Alicia sighed into his shoulder "I thought he was you... and I wanted just for once to forget why I was mad at him but then he just... Came and reminded me why I was upset and… "She gently pushed the boy away "Look its fine, I think I might just go find Dumbledore and ask if he could get my dad to come get me..." Alicia gave him a pained smile "I'll see you at the end of the holidays..."

Fred nodded slowly "I'll walk you to his office and then go back to the ball" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they made their way to the headmaster. "You do look beautiful by the way, well, if you ignore the slightly messed up makeup." Alicia let out a watery giggle "Thanks Fred" She smiled as Fred said the password (mince pies) and hopped up the first few steps. "I'll see you soon, okay?" She gave him a small wave and climbed up the steps to the office door.

Alicia knocked on the wooden door, waiting until she heard a small "Come in" from inside to enter the room. She looked around, seeing a smiling Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Ahhhh, Alicia what can I do for you this evening? Would you care for a lemon drop? I find them rather enjoyable" He held up a pot full of yellow sweets, as she took one. "Thank you sir" Alicia said whilst sucking on the sweet in her mouth. "I was wondering whether I could maybe go home. I mean, I miss my parents…" She paused as Dumbledore surveyed her over his half-moon spectacles. "If it's not too much trouble"

Dumbledore gave her a warm smile "Yes, I think that would be agreeable. I feel maybe time away from your peers would do a wonder of good for you" He stood up from behind his desk "Dobby." Alicia blinked, thinking that Dumbledore might have finally cracked before jumping as a loud crack appeared and a house elf materialised in front of her.

"Professor Dumbledore called Dobby" The house elf squeaked. Alicia took the house elf in with a slightly amused expression as the house elf was wearing a tea cosy, a pair of shorts and a long pair of yellow socks that almost reached his shorts.

Professor Dumbledore nodded "Yes, if it was not too much trouble I'd like you to go to the Gryffindor 6th year dorm for the girls and collect all of Miss Spinnet's processions"

The house elf spun round, only just noticing Alicia "Miss, I didn't see you there" He bowed to her "Dobby will gladly get your items." Alicia smiled, liking the elf "Thanks Dobby? Was it?" She watched as Dobby nodded happily, before pausing "Does Miss have a cat?" Alicia nodded too "Yes a small white one, but he'll be already in his carry case as I put him in there before the ball to stop him from sitting on the dresses."

Dobby gleefully disappeared with another crack, leaving Dumbledore and Alicia alone once more. Dumbledore pulled out his wand as something bright appeared in front of him and sped through the wall before Alicia could work out what form the Patronus was. Dumbledore then settled back into his seat once more. "Your father should be arriving any minute" He stated gently with a smile as Dobby reappeared with another crack. "Here are your things miss, Dobby thinks your cat is most delightful" Dobby bowed to her before turning towards the headmaster. "Would that be all you will need of Dobby?"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes, thank you Dobby for your help." Dobby bowed deeply before disappearing with yet again, another crack. Alicia smiled as she heard her cat purring gently in his carry basket.

The fire in the corner lit up with green flames as Alicia's father stepped out of the fire and onto the rug in front of it. Alicia father, a tall muscular man, with dark brown hair and grey eyes looked with a smile at Dumbledore. "Evening Albus" He said before walking over to his eldest daughter and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Come on you; let's get home before it gets too late." Alicia nodded, standing up from her seat across from Dumbledore. "Thank you professor, I hope you have a good rest of the holiday." She smiled, passing her trunk to her father and keeping up her cat basket and broom.

"Thank you Alicia, the same goes for you" Dumbledore replied, with a smile to Alicia's father. Alicia and her father made their way to the fire, her father throwing in some floo powder and pushing her trunk in. "You go first sweetheart" Her gave her a gentle push into the grate and then passed her some floo Powder. Alicia smiled, holding both her broom and cat basket in one hand, saying clearly and loudly "Spinnet Manor" before disappearing in large green flames.

Alicia was spun around quickly, before falling clumsily onto the red carpet of her living room at her mother's feet. "Merry Christmas mum" She said as she was pulled up from the ground by her mother and into her warm arms.


End file.
